


You wanna explain this bullshit, son?

by JawnsJumper



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Relationship Reveal, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCANDAL IN NEW YORK COURTHOUSE, the headline reads, in big letters with bold print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wanna explain this bullshit, son?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1q5rfn)  
> 

“You wanna explain this bullshit, son?”

There it was on his boss’ desk, in BOLD print, with a big, shitty color picture of Liv and he exiting the courthouse.

> ###  **SCANDAL IN NEW YORK COURTHOUSE**
> 
> It has recently come to light that hot-shot star ADA Rafael Barba and tenacious Lieutenant Olivia Benson of NYPD’s Special Victims Unit are married! The nuptuals were apparently a quickie marriage at nine twenty-nine yesterday morning. This marriage comes at the heels of a large corruption case in which Olivia Benson was implicated. ADA Barba would have been the lawyer prosecuting [continued on pg. 11]



The new gold band on Rafael’s ring finger was shining in the sunlight coming in through DA Cutter’s window, the ring reflecting the golden light right into Mike’s eyes.

_The sun was a fucking asshole._

Mike looked irked. 

Well, no. Mike looked like Rafael had stuck his entire arm up Mike’s ass just to mess around with his lungs. Red-faced, but quiet and still in his anger, save for the movement from breathing. It was honestly the most frightening the man had ever seemed to Rafael. That wasn’t saying much, though. 

Rafael regularly dealt with Olivia on a warpath, and that was much more terrifying. 

 

Fuck him, Rafael wasn’t scared.

**Author's Note:**

> see me on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
